7X7X7 rules of Vongola's mansion by Tsunayoshi
by Fantasy-Magician
Summary: In Vongola's mansion Tsuna hang a massive black board that contain 7X7X7 rules of Vongola's mansion and considering his guardian's destructive tendency Tsuna know the list is growing. He wondered if his guardians ever pay attention to the board at all.
1. Rule Number 1

****I read this kind of story in HP section so I think I can give it a go, did I have to ask permission first? I will take it down if I have to but I saw lots of people do same kind of story as long as they didn't copy the plot. ****

****This is the second KHR story that actually written before Reunion of the Sky, hope you like it!****

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong><em> 7X7X7 rules of Vongola's mansion by Sawada Tsunayoshi aka Decimo<em>**_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Guardians, explosive material and firearms are not supposed to be aimed at your fellow guardians especially inside our mansion with exception for training room. That room is fireproofed by Souichi and Spanner for a reason, you know? <em>**

**_~by Vongola Decimo_**

Tsuna was used to destruction of his mansion to the point he was sick of it. His guardians tend to be explosive most of the time with Hayato and Lambo on the top of the list, no wonder Reborn said storm and lightning are brothers. _Regardless how much they bicker,_ Tsuna thought wryly. He turned to the fainted boss of Serpente family, and his daughter who was half conscious from the looks of it.

"Don Gildo, Signora Ginevra! Are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

The Mafiosa nodded, "Yes… Don Sawada, but what was that?"

The Vongola boss smiled sheepishly, part of him was glad the lady forgot about her and her father's not so secret plot to seduce the young boss to accept Ginevra's hand in marriage. He had enough of her sly advance in their forty minutes stay in his mansion, "Oh… that probably _just_ my mechanic's failed experiment, or our rival family attacking…"

She paled at that, "Wha… what?"

"Oh don't worry… my men will safely escorted you and your father back to your headquarter." He said then yelled to the Lambo shaped hole, "Lambo! Escort our guests back to their car!"

Lambo climbed up through the hole, looked a bit singed but mostly fine. "Yes boss…"

**That night**

"Thank you to get me out of that meeting…" He started, eyes twitching when the storm and thunder beamed. "But the damage that done to meeting room and corridor not worth it."

Hayato gulped, "I am sorry… Juudaime."

Tsuna sighed, "It's fine… I am used to it." Then he stretched out his hand to Gokudera, "So Hayato… the bill?"

The silver haired Italian gulped, clutching the paper on his hand. "Erm…"

Lambo snatched the paper and handed it to Tsuna, ignoring Gokudera's irritated yell. "Here boss…"

Tsuna's eyes widened when he saw how many zeros written on the bill and he fainted on the spot, "I haven't get used to the zeros…" He moaned painfully, when Gokudera cried his name followed by Lambo when their boss collapsed.

* * *

><p><strong>Pranking my fellow guardian's pet to piss off the owner is a low blow, and my boss is not Mukuro-radar therefore waking him up in ungodly hour to track down certain pineapple-headed illusionist is unacceptable. <strong>

****_~by Vongola Decimo _****

"Omnivore…"

Tsuna's eyes shot up open as hyper intuition alarmed his brain of impending doom. "Kyoya?" He rasped unsurely, "This is… what?" He glanced at the clock on the wall, "3AM in the morning! Why you wake me up?" He groaned when he saw the door of his room had collapsed. Why Hibari didn't bother to knock like other civilized human? Or maybe it knocked down because HIbari tried to knock? Knowing Hibari it was probably the latter.

"Shut up." He growled, "Where is that pineapple herbivore?"

The Vongola boss sighed, why his mist and cloud never tried to be civil at least until sunrise? "How should I know?"

Hibari glared harder, "You can sense him…" He stated.

"Yes…" Tsuna admitted wearily, "But tell me, what did he do this time?"

"Pineapple! Pineapple!" Tsuna's attention was drawn to yellow bird that hovered above Hibari, his eyes widened at the sight. Hibird now had spiky fur on the top of its head with zigzag line in the middle. "Evil! Evil! Bite to death!" Hibird chirped as angry a bird could sound.

No wonder the cloud guardian was pissed, somehow the illusionist managed to cast an illusion on Hibird's head. Tsuna face palmed, "MUKURO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Appropriate reason is required to not attend guardian's meeting, and it's not a meeting where you can have representative in your place unless the said representative could survive your fellow guardian's <em>antic<em> which unlikely. **

****_~by Vongola Decimo _****

"Kusakabe-san!" Tsuna shouted activating his HDW mode to catch Hibari's right hand man who had been blew away through meeting room's ceiling. On the background his guardians minus Hibari and Chrome were busy ripping each other out, Yamamoto was laughing as blocking Mukuro's trident, and Lambo crying and running around like headless chicken.

It was just how their meeting went downhill in monthly basis if Tsuna happened to make his guardians waiting in meeting room without his supervision, it was not his fault suddenly Shoichi needed him to sign one more stack of paper, He only made them waiting for ten minutes! But today Kusakabe Tetsuya attended in place of Hibari. Too bad the ex-prefect was caught in crossfire and almost became a satellite if not for Tsuna who caught him before he could fly pass stratosphere.

"I hate crowding…"

"I know, but is your hate of crowding worth Kusakabe's life?" Tsuna asked his strongest guardian with a frown on his face.

"Hn?"

Tsuna rolled his eyes, "I am not going to guess what is your _hn_ means Kyoya." His boss shook his head, "Your hate for crowding is _not_ a reason Kyoya, and for his safety sake Kusakabe is not allowed to be your representative. You know how violent your fellow guardians some… I mean most of the times. And there is a reason why table in our meeting room is big and long, you can sit in the corner and use intercom to talk and hear us. I only ask you to bear being in the same room with us."

"Hn."

Tsuna groaned, " Why it have to come to that?"

Hibari turned his face away, arms crossed. "Che."

He gave up, "Fine!" Tsuna growled, "I will spar with you after next month meeting!"

The skylark's lips curved down, "Hn."

"Fine! Not spar! I will fight you! Happy?" Tsun threw his arms then slammed it o his desk.

Lambo was listening from behind the door with I-pin, an empty glass pasted on his ear. "How the hell Tsuna-nii can translate Kyoya's grunt?"

I-pin shrugged, "I don't know, does Hyper Intuition works for that too?" She asked innocently.

* * *

><p><strong>Being mafia and an adult doesn't mean you have privilege to ignore time and those who need their rest at night. So please keep it down if you had to do something in ungodly hour.<strong>

****_~by Vongola Decimo _****

"EXTREMEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

BOOM!

Tsuna rubbed his eyes, yawning when he saw what time it was. "Five AM, too early for explosion." But as the boss he had to wake up and take care of his guardians, he didn't need his hyper intuition to know what happened. He sat up slowly then exited his room. He walked lazily to his cloud guardian's headquarter, wondering why he couldn't get peaceful morning once in a while.

Tsuna even didn't flinch when he saw his sun guardian had his head went through tatami mat and wooden floor, if Tsuna was not too used to it he would think Ryohei had lose his head. On the shoji door Hibari Kyoya had a scowl painted on his face, and because of experience Tsuna knew Hibari was not just angry but he also had a headache the size of Sicily because of low blood pressure. Hibari's sensitive ear also no helping when Ryohei was around.

"Kyoya, go back to rest." Tsuna told him, "I will ask medic to send medication to you as soon as possible." It will help Kyoya's headache, at least he would be less cranky later.

"Hn." That was a grateful grunt, Tsuna concluded.

Then he turned to his sun guardian, carefully diggingRyohei's head out from the floor. "That's one extreme way to shut someone up." Tsuna commented.

Ryohei looked up, grinning like a loon. "Did someone said EX…" Tsuna grabbed Ryohei's mouth, clamping the boxer's mouth in the process. "Ho hoss hut horhingh?"

Tsuna sighed, Ryohei might be like an older brother figure to him like Dino but sometimes he wondered why Ryohei could be so dense and suicidal despite of being the only one in his family who had married. "Can't you please… don't wake up before sunrise just to scream your head off? And Hibari's quarter is off limits in the morning, I told you many times _he_ is cranky in the morning because of low blood pressure." A pause, then Tsuna narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Did I make myself clear?"

Ryohei nodded numbly. "Yes boss." Tsuna was ten times scarier than Hibari when he didn't get enough sleep, Ryohei wondered since when violent tendency if his sleep disturbed of Reborn rubbed off on Tsuna.

* * *

><p><strong>This story<strong> **rely on your cooperation a lot ^^ Please submit ideas of rules later I will post rules that I received then you guys can vote which rule you wanted to read. BTW here some rules I make... ^^ **

_-Any pineapple related joke in front of Mukuro is strictly prohibited. Mental trauma resulted is not Vongolas's responsibility either. _

-Cutting fish for sashimi if not part of training, and koi fish in our pond is not for consumption nor Chrome's collection of 'unique and creepy' fish is edible.

-Giannini is not allowed to be in three meters radius of guardian's weapon

-Chrome at any circumstance is not allowed to drive car, especially when people on board have fear of roller coaster or any extreme rides. Ryohei ofcourse is an exception.

_ -Those who use sharp and pointy weapon, please note that trees and everything that grows in Vongola's garden are NOT for you to practice your weapon on. _

-Lambo's afro is not four dimensional pocket like Doraemon's so dear Vongola's mechanics, no shaving Lambo's hair to figure how it works.

**I will be waiting for your wonderful ideas, credit will not be forgotten XD **


	2. Rule Number 2

**Guardians, please don't leave your weapon unattended. Especially in public area, and especially if ****_Giannini _****is around. Therefore Giannini is banned from touching guardian's weapon.  
><strong>**_~By Vongola Decimo_**

Their sparing session tend to get violent and out of control, no matter what Tsuna tried to keep it as spar and not war. Especially when his cloud and mist were concerned, it always ended up with both of them got send to infirmary or the training room have to be repaired… correction, they had to rebuild it from scratch.

But one day instead of violent and heated battle between Hibari and Mukuro ended in completely different way than the usual. Mukuro was blocking Hibari's tonfas with his trident, Hibari clicked the button on its handle and expecting his tonfas to sprout spikes like his Roll.

But what sprout from his tonfas were flowers, literally sprouting even. Tsuna and other guardians who were watching from safe distance gaped at the sight. Mukuro for once looked scared at darkened eyes Kyouya had at the sight of flower on his tonfa. "It's not me!" He denied the accusing eyes Kyoya darted at him, "The flower is freaking _real_ and not illusion! It's not me!"

Hibari growled, then clicked another hidden switch on his tonfa's handle. From where chains usually came out his tonfa' end was bursting with colorful ribbons like a party cracker. Hibari in rare moment of shock ignored Mukuro who furiously denied guilty of turning Hibari's precious tonfas to party supplies.

Yamamoto being Yamamoto did Hibari a favor, "Hey… didn't that happen to your weapons too guys? You know… that time when Verde sent assassins masquerading as chameleon?" Tsuna closed his eyes, facepalming at Yamamoto's obliviousness that his fellow guardians were trying to secretly tell him to shut up and get a hint already and that Hibari was paying a rapt attention at him. "We met Giannini for the first time too… that day…"

CRACK!

It didn't take a genius to connect the dots.

Even Mukuro backed away then ran to hide behind Tsuna and Chrome, he could disappeared with his flame but his brain was temporarily shut down at the sight of Hibari breaking his tonfas in two and his eyes were red with blood lust. At daily basis Mukuro was never afraid to taunt the cloud guardian, but even he was not _that_ bold to get on the way of furious cloud. "I will bite him to death…" For once they thought Hibari was really going to do that _literally._

Kyouya growled murderously, his teeth mysteriously became so sharp and smoke oozed from his mouth. Yamamoto gulped, "Oops?"

At this point all guardians including oblivious Yamamoto and extreme Ryohei were hiding behind their boss when Kyouya walked pass them, Tsuna only sighed wearily, already fully prepared to pay whatever damage Kyouya would cause in his bloody rampage.

Ten minutes later Tsuna could only silently weep at the sight of mushroom shaped cloud coming from Giannini's lab, not even him would risk getting on Hibari's way. Giannini should know better if he want to live longer, and Kyoya biting the mechanic to death was justified. Now he could only hope medic he called just few seconds after Kyoya stormed out of training room would come in time to keep Giannini alive, if anything Tsuna hoped Giannini would be too traumatized to even dare to touch guardian's weapon. It was not like cost of repairing or in this case rebuilding the lab would make any meaningful dent on Vongola's wealth anyway. Beside the damage from his enraged guardians because of their precious weapon's destruction would cost even more, not to mention how dangerous it would be if that happened when they were fighting.

Yes, Tsuna thought cruelly. "Behind every dark cloud there is alwaysasilver lining." He was fully aware at how ironic that phrase was in this situation Kyouya was involved in.

Reborn who was sitting on his right shoulder smirked, "That's not what a kind boss would say at the time like this." The hitman said with a cruel smirk, earning him a faked sad look from Tsuna. "But a mafia boss would… I am so proud." He said gleefully.

Tsuna smirked, "I learn from the best…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Basil is banned from diplomacy mission that involves him speaking with allied family in Japanese. Certain CEDEF leader should be ashamed of this.<br>**_**_~By Vongola Decimo_**

Manner of speaking in Mafia world was very important; the same could be said for Japanese in general. When Tsuna had to send someone as representative to deal with Yakuza he was contemplating to send one of his guardians. Unfortunately Yamamoto, Ryohei and Gokudera were unavailable for various reason. Tsuna considered choice he had left and thought it would be the same as declaring open war with Yakuza instead of peace treaty.

Lambo was too young for this mission, regardless for his growing diplomatic skill with ladies he was no diplomat and deep down was a brat. He would never send Chrome, his only female guardian to a meeting with a pack of Yakuza not to mention Chrome's shy nature would get her in trouble. His other mist guardian was a wild card, he either could smooth things with Yakuza out if it was to his liking or Tsuna would have to pay Yakuza for psychiatrist' fee after Mukuro was done with them. And Hibari… it was pretty much self-explanatory, no sane boss would send Hibari to a diplomatic mission.

So with heavy heart Tsuna decided to send someone else, and the honor fell to Basilicum of CEDEF. Tsuna didn't know what kind of Japan related things his father taught his disciple, and he had no idea he would regret his choice. Basil looked quite sane and normal for a mafia with the exception of his 12th century Japanese.

When the bill for psychiatrist came Tsuna expected it involved Mukuro, after all his victims until today were frequent patient. He didn't expect the Yakuza was the one who bill Vongola for it, and it involved the sweet-tempered disciple of Iemitsu. He never got to know the detail, but misinformation of Japanese culture his father had shamelessly fed to Basil was the cause. A misunderstanding that involved Yakuza's tradition of Buddha tattoo and cutting fingers in Basil's part.

The only good thing was the alliance was formed and signed, under a condition that Basil was not allowed to be in ten miles radius of their turf. Tsuna didn't ask neither the reason of the condition nor why the oyabun lacked two digit of his left hand than the last time Tsuna saw him.

"To tell you the truth I really didn't want to ask." Knowing the mental scar that caused to the hardened Yakuza, "But against my better judgment, I am curious and for the sake of my duty as a boss… " Tsuna trailed off with a sigh, "I will ask, what're you doing to them?"

Basil fidgeted under Tsuna's eyes, "Uhm you see Tsuna-dono, according to oyakata-sama Yakuza suppose to…"

Five minutes later…

**"SAWADA IEMITSU!" **

The next day Sanada group received a packet from Vongola Decimo which contained a gagged and bound Iemitsu. The famed benevolent boss even left a thoughtful note,

_'Please subject this man to what his disciple has put you through, you have my permission'  
>~Vongola Decimo<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lambo's afro is not four dimensional pocket like Doraemon's. So dear Vongola's mechanics, no shaving Lambo's hair to figure out how it works.<br>~By Vongola Decimo _**

Lambo had been his surrogate little brother for years, and Tsuna loved the cow child dearly as a brother. Babysitting the cow was never a walk in the park and no matter how much he loved his surrogate brother, Tsuna hated to babysit and deal with Lambo's wailing. The cow child was a crybaby and when he cried, his tantrum was three times worse than normal.

When Lambo was in his worse mood Tsuna would rather be anywhere but near the cow child, he didn't want to burn anything and especially not Lambo. Irresponsible as a boss and brother perhaps, but Haru and Kyoko could do much better work to calm Lambo down.

"WAAAAAAAAAAA!"

However at a time like this, the girls just had to be away for Milan fashion week. Which would last a week like its name.

"HUWEEEEEEEE! TSUNA-NIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

By the time Lambo was done, Tsuna was sure more than half of Palermo would be without electricity for a while. At least he hoped it would be just a while. Lambo's flame was going out of control and as result the child was wrecking havoc.

Tsuna advanced toward the electrocuting child with his hands raised to absorb the lightning flame that thrown at him. "Lambo, calm down. It can be fixed." The Vongola boss promised the moment he managed to get close enough and got the cow child's lightning under control with zero point breakthrough of his.

Lambo sniffed as the last of his green flame died down, "How you can fix my hair?!" The cow child ask bewilderedly as he touched his bald head, not exactly bald but close enough as the top part was smooth while what left or his afro lost half of its fluffiness. Lambo looked like a curly haired Kappa.

"They should be able to figure out something." Tsuna muttered as he glared murderously at Spanner who was holding a shaving machine guiltily. "Spanner, I don't care how, but you have to fix Lambo's hair."

The mechanic grumbled, "Hair is not under the list of things I can fix." Spanner informed the boss.

Tsuna's glare intensified. "Then you should think before you shave it."

Spanner shrugged, "I thought his hair is a four dimensional pocket, that's under my list and I would like to study it."

The boss snapped, "It's NOT a doraemon's pocket, and you shouldn't even bribe a child with candy so you can shave his hair!" Tsuna snapped, and Spanner coiled in fear. "And I SAID I _don't_ care, just fix his hair! And all reimbursement the blackout caused shall be taken from your salary." Spanner paled at that, "And I will confiscate your candy too, being on sugar high all the time is no good for your sanity it seems."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…" Spanner's cry of anguish could be heard from miles away.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cutting fish for sashimi is not part of training, and koi fish in our pond is not for consumption nor Chrome's collection of 'unique and creepy' fish is edible.<br>~By Vongola Decimo_**

Tsuna watched his right hand man carried off by medic to Vongola's medical ward, it seemed Gokudera would be out of commission for a long while. The boss sighed wearily as he imagined how he was going to deal with paperwork without his genius right hand man. The boss turned to the troublemaker of the day, one Tsuna thought would never be a trouble more than being too dense.

"Takeshi, why you of all people pulled a Bianchi on Gokudera?" Tsuna asked skeptically.

Takeshi rubbed the back of his head, a sheepish grin on his face. Tsuna used to find the Yamamoto-ish gesture as relaxing sight, but now it was just plain annoying to be pulled after the rain guardian poisoned Gokudera. Thankfully it was Gokudera, with his trained stomach it was no doubt he could survive it but still… Tsuna didn't need his storm guardian to be traumatized by Yamamoto's face too, he and Yamamoto was already vitriolic enough.

He began his explanation frantically, "Chrome's fish just happen to jump out of its aquarium! The fish was half-dead when I found it and it's such a waste! Chrome let me have it!"

Tsuna raised an eyebrow, he didn't really see the logic of his only female guardian letting his rain to have an almost dead Angler fish.

"And the Koi?"

"Same case."

"And…?" Tsuna pressed, "That doesn't explain why Hayato ended up in medical ward because of food poisoning."

Takeshi averted his eyes from Tsuna's intimidating stare, "Well… I am curious if Angler fish will make a good sashimi."

Tsuna rubbed his temple, "… and you feed it to Hayato, why?"

Takeshi shook his head, "… I didn't, he was hungry and come to the kitchen when I was plating the sashimi… He snatched a few slices when I wasn't looking."

"And drop dead a few minutes later?" Tsuna finished.

Takeshi nodded. "Yeah, maybe the gooey part of Angler fish's lamp is not good for sauce."

Tsuna sighed; the fault was in Hayato's part too. "… You're banned from the kitchen for a month."

The swordsman pouted at that, "Aww~"

"And Takeshi."

"Yeah?"

"Don't you dare to touch Koi in our pond or Chrome's collection ever again."

"Okay boss!" The grin was back in full force.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Courtesy of Bravo Mike Sierra<span>  
>Dynamite is not considered an acceptable replacement for sparklers, and Hayato… please stop putting it inside your pants, or your yukata's obi, or anywhere it would be in danger of dropping.<br>~By Vongola Decimo _**

"I want more sparklers!" Lambo wailed as he rolled around on the ground in one fine summer night of Japan.

"Shut up stupid cow!" Hayato snapped.

Tsuna sighed, they managed to spend their summer holiday in Japan but his guardians acted like a bunch of hyper brats. It supposed to be a perfect and _normal_ summer holiday. They were in a nice beach, nice villa, and fireworks night. They even got to wear nice yukata. "Be nice to each other, you two."

Hayato lighted up at that, "YES BOSS!" He exclaimed as he turned around sharply to Tsuna.

Tsuna blinked when he saw a black stick fell from Hayato's obi, but he didn't have a chance to get a better look since Lambo had snatched it from the ground. "Hayato-nii is a liar! He has a big one and don't want to share!"

Hayato's eyes widened when he saw what Lambo was holding and in process of igniting the fuse. "Lambo! DON'T! That's… "

BOOM!

For your information, no one was injured but the resulting damage to their villa was devastating. Gokudera's dynamite was confiscated for a month and Lambo was denied of grape candy for three months.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Courtesy of TheNSIGirl<span> **_

_**Sending a video of destruction of Namimori Middle School to Hibari Kyoya is a huge mistake, blaming it to terrorist doesn't make it right either.  
>~ By Vongola Decimo<strong>_

Hibari Kyouya spent majority of his time in Japan, and he was rarely in Italy HQ. Even Mukuro, the wayward mist spent more time in Vongola mansion than Kyouya did, then again Mukuro was married and married life didn't work well with his old disappearing lifestyle.

Tsuna managed to strike an agreement that Kyouya was allowed to do as he pleases (within reasonable boundary of course) as long as he came to stay at least three days in Vongola mansion. It was no easy feat, but temptation to spar with his boss was too good to pass out. Hibari Kyouya was the man of his words, in spite of his vicious nature Hibari was a honorable man.

Thus, it was quite confusing to the tenth boss of Vongola to find his cloud was nowhere to be found in Vongola mansion in his supposed second day of monthly visit. It was even more jarring that Kyouya didn't even inform him or anyone he was leaving. He couldn't call Kyouya's phone either, the ex-prefect left it in his room. Like any other sensible boss, Tsuna sent his men to find his cloud. Only to find that Kyouya was on the way to Cuba with his private jet in hurry, no reason found why his cloud left or what made him in hurry.

It didn't take long for Tsuna to find out since his _helpful_ teacher dropped a DVD disc on his desk and _ordered_ him to watch it. Tsuna did as he was told since you can't say no to Reborn even if you are the boss. It was a video of destruction of a very _familiar _building, which for a moment Tsuna believed really happened. Tsuna made a call to Shouichi and asked the red head genius to check if there's any report of bomb attack recently. Tsuna frowned at the video, which looked to real to be just a trick.

It didn't take very long wither for Tsuna to make a gross calculation of what happened. There was only one person that had enough guts to annoy Kyouya with a fake illusion and capable to pull such feat. Tsuna rubbed his temple as he took a deep breath, contemplating how to get Mukuro beaten to quench Kyouya's blood thirst without property damage.

Few days later both guardians were sent to Sahara desert for a secret mission, Mukuro was not informed that it wasn't a solo mission or that Hibari would be his partner.  
>Tsuna who was left to deal with the aftermath of Hibari's rampage in Cuba vowed that if Mukuro managed to survive Hibari, the mist would be sent to Cuba to hypnotize all the officers there that the assault on Cuba's terrorist HQ never happened. Business with army of another country was always troublesome, especially if they were a pompous bunch.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Courtesy of xx-DiamondRin-xx<em>**

**_Discussing or even speak of Reborn's age is prohibited. Offenders, please make sure you have written your will before you do so. _**

"Since arcobaleno is forever one year old before, is that mean Reborn's age supposed to be eleven years old now?" Lambo wondered out loud.

Ryohei hummed at that, "He looks around thirty before he was turned." The boxer recalled the one time he saw Reborn in his adult form. "I don't know how long it has been since he was turned."

Hayato grunted, "This is horrible, we shouldn't talk about Reborn-san's age. Who cares about how old he is? He is the greatest hitman for crying out loud!"

Lambo huffed, "I am curious, beside… imagine that he has been turned long enough for Giglio Nero famiglia to reach their third boss, I mean… one of his old friends is Yuni's grandmother."

"Which make Reborn automatically is like a grandfather to Yuni" Ryohei continued.

"…"

"…"

"Did you just say that Reborn is a gramp?" Lambo asked innocently before he choked and rolled on the floor in laughing fit.

Ryohei shrugged, he didn't see what's so funny about it. "So? He is 'old' enough to be someone's grandfather." He stated the fact.

"That's…" Hayato trailed off.

"I heard that." A cold familiar voice echoed through the room, which made the tree guardians froze on the spot. Reborn descended from the ceiling using a wire, he was dressed in black cloak and Scythe shaped Leon on his hand. Actually Rebord didn't need the cosplay to look like a shinigami, he was terrifying enough with his cold voice alone.

There was no scream, not even a sound escaped the living room the three guardians occupied. Tsuna was thoroughly confused when ten minutes later he found his three strongest men quivering on the floor and lost all color on their face.

* * *

><p><strong>Rejoice my KHR fanfic readers, I am back to the fandom and ready to update my neglected story XDDD <strong>

**Many thanks for contribution you gave for my stories! :DDD  
><strong>

**WIP for KHr fics  
><strong>

**Parallel Axis (2K each for future and past)  
><strong>

**Reunion of The Sky (2K for now)  
><strong>

**I am looking for another beta for Parallel axis since the story is getting longer and one beta is going to be overwhelmed. My requirement is simply willing to deal with long story and good grammar (much better than my own) speed would be a bonus. You also can PM me to be a one-time beta only, just to help fixing previous chapter such as chapter 5-6 which completely not fixed and I desperately need help for.  
>I am sick of people complaining about my grammar but do nothing to help me and just complain, I am not getting paid to do this so if you won't help just shut up! You're not helping but discouraging me from writing.<br>If you care about grammar so much the least you could do is point out the mistake so I can fix it easier. Such as I should use 'had' instead of 'has' here or something like that. I don't care you stop reading because my grammar is too horrible for you, it's up to you to leave and you won't be missed.  
><strong>


End file.
